kritikafandomcom-20200214-history
Pets/White Knights
Kritika The White Knights At level 30 you will unlock pets (which are shared across all characters and that means your next level 1 character will get a large boost if you have a strong pet). Pets are essentially another item, but the way it can be boosted is different. Pets are similar to other items in the game, but they are the only ones that can be purchased at any time. You can 'Summon' a pet with gold, karats, or seals. The types of the pets are just like items: poor (grey), normal (yellow), rare (blue), epic (purple), legendary (gold), and Ethereal (red). Note that although Ethereal pets are the strongest, they are very hard to be summoned (you need something like 1 billion gold or 1 million karats, which will require large amounts of farming or lots of spent cash on karats). Pets can be trained to higher levels using gold or equipment. Each level will increase the affix by a small amount. You can also enhance pets which will grant a large boost to affix for a large cost. Pets can be 'evolved' into higher level forms (e.g. grey to green, green to blue, etc.) by sacrificing one pet of the same type with another. However, this type of upgrade can fail, like high level item, gem, and meteorite enhancements (and it fails often). Pet grade will determine what you will receive if the evolution fails. If you fail a Poor or Normal evolve you will get gold, whereas failing a Rare evolve will give you 1 epic rune, a failed epic evolve will drop a legendary rune and a failed legendary evolve will drop an ethereal rune. It is best not to evolve pets unless you have a ton of gold and karats (e.g. you have a full avatar suit and excess of 1000 karats). It is advisable also to keep a backup pet leveled and leave it untouched while evolving others so that way even if it fails you still have something to fall back onto. If the pet has a good effect it is not advisable to evolve it since the pet it evolves into may actually have a worse effect (even if its stats may be higher). As a starting point it is best to get a normal pet and just level it past 30+ and enhance it a few times. You can reroll the stat affix of a pet for 100 karats though this is only recommended for ethereal pets. Summoning There are many types of summons you can do, it costs: * 100,000 gold for a normal pet summon which yields a poor or normal pet. * 600 karats for premium pet summon which yields in a normal or rare pet. * 10 epic runes for an epic summon which yields an epic pet (A failed rare pet evolve will drop 1 of these runes). * 20 legendary runes for a legendary summon which yields a legendary pet (A failed epic pet evolve will drop 1 of these runes). * 20 ethereal rune for an ethereal summon which yields an ethereal pet (A failed legendary pet evolve will drop 1 of these runes). To be done : the importance of pets per area in the game ... PvP , PVE , etc Best ethereal pets: For PvE: Baphomet > Walpurga > Draco > Alice > Maureen For PvP: Alice > Maureen > Baphomet > Walpulgra > Draco Best legendary pets: PvP : Azazel >Redstone >Heavy droid Ex>Bellum>Tulz>Quarcy>Green stone PVE : Redstone>Azazel>Heavy droid>Bellum>Green stone>Tulz>Quarcy Category:Kritika The White Knights